Starfang's Story Graveyard
by Starfang's Secrets
Summary: Just a collection of my many UNFINISHED ideas for your enjoyment. Each chapter will be one story, and the chapter title will let you know if it is the same story, but a different version. This was all before my current skill, and will show you just how wild my imagination is. May the cringing and laughing ensue. WARNING: There will be one Kingdom Hearts and one DBZ story in here.
1. A Different World, A Different Love V1

A/N: I briefly read over this…and it's cringe-worthy. Have fun laughing at me

~Star

~o.8.o~

Title: A Different World, A Different Love

Pairings: OC/Neji

Summary: Avalin Davis has had a cruel life in the sixteen years she's lived, one that she wishes she could escape from forever. However, she can't, so she finds reprieve from the horrors of her life in the manga Naruto. In its pages, she can imagine that she's a strong kunoichi that can defend herself, especially from her step-father. And then there's Neji. Sweet, misunderstood Neji. If only she could go to the world of Naruto, that she just might be able to save him. One day, after a particularly harsh beating, Avalin gets her wish.

Chapter One:

 _Life is cruel_. Avalin Davis thought as she laid on her side on the cold floor of the kitchen, her eyes dazed and glassy as silent tears escaped, wetting her face and the floor beneath her. A bruise was forming on the left side of her face, her lip split from the punch her step-father had given her to knock her out. It hadn't done its job and had only dazed her, but she wished it had. It would have been better than being awake for—

"No." Avalin said aloud, though it came out as a pained whisper. _Don't think about it._ She chanted in her mind. _Erase it. Destroy it._ It took her a few moments to do as her thoughts instructed, but she did. _Now get up._

With a grunt of pain, Avalin slowly got up from the hard floor, rearranging her torn shirt to stave off the cold. Slowly, the sixteen-year-old made her way to her room. Once she was there, she closed the door with a near silent click and made her way to her bookshelf. She zeroed in on the first shelf that held only one thing: the manga, Naruto. It was her favorite story, mainly because it had a bit of everything, but also because the man character, Uzumaki Naruto, was the total opposite of what she thought a man was like. Where her step-father was cruel, aggressive, invasive, and downright nasty, Naruto was bright, sunny, caring, kind, empathetic, adorable…even despite his horrible childhood. Not only that, but he changed those around him. Gaara, Neji, Jiraya, Tsunade, even Kurama!

If only he were here to change my life… She thought bitterly as she took out one volume and turned to sit gingerly on her small twin bed. She opened it, started to read about her character crush of the series: Hyuuga Neji. She didn't know why, but she was just drawn to her character. Maybe it was because of the fact that despite being a member of the branch family, he was still better than the rest of them, like giving them punch to their egos. Or that he made do with what he had and was doing great; after Naruto beat some sense into him of course. Sometimes, she would imagine that he was real, and that he'd save her from her step-father and that they'd be together. That he'd be her first kiss, and tell her that everything would be alright.

It took her awhile to realize tears were blurring her vision and that she was sobbing softly, no longer able to focus on the manga before her. Hugging it to her chest, Avalin sobbed harder as thoughts of thirty minutes earlier came rushing back. It wasn't like she hadn't had a beating before, nor could she not handle them. She had already been dealing with them for the past four years, ever since her mother died and her step-father became a drunk. No, it was not that. It was the fact that for the first time, she was truly afraid of her step-father. He was taking things…beyond physical abuse now, though it was little things. It terrified her though. What if he kept adding more? What if he…he raped her? A strangled wail left Avalin at that thought. She wouldn't be able to handle it if that happened. There was only so much she could take.

A midst her despair, Avalin did not notice that the manga volume in her hands was glowing until she felt it almost burn her hands. By then, it was already too late, and in a flash of white light, Avalin Davis vanished.


	2. A Different World, A Different Love V2

A/N: Version 2…a bit better lol

~Star

~o.8.o~

Title: A Different World, A Different Love

Pairings: OC/Neji

Summary: Avalin Davis has had a cruel life in the sixteen years she's lived, one that she wishes she could escape from forever. However, she can't, so she finds reprieve from the horrors of her life in the manga Naruto. In its pages, she can imagine that she's a strong kunoichi that can defend herself, especially from her step-father. And then there's Neji. Sweet, misunderstood Neji. If only she could go to the world of Naruto, that she just might be able to save him. One day, after a particularly harsh beating, Avalin gets her wish.

Chapter One:

It was a normal enough day for Hatake Kakashi. He had eaten a balanced breakfast after waking up at a reasonable time, having gotten his eight hours of sleep (thanks to the sleep drought Sakura had made for him), and had managed to avoid running into Gai for his morning warm-up. Since it was his day off, he had meandered over to his favorite bookstore, dressed in his usual attire sans the vest. He had decided the day before to expand his reading material, buying a book from Jiraya-sama's other penname: Seiji o Aishi. He had a feeling he wouldn't be disappointed.

After an hour of finding out how Minami-chan had become a maid for a stern but gentle rich man, Kakashi decided it was a good time to have lunch. Book held firmly before him, the grey-haired Jonin made his way towards his favorite restaurant, and it was _not_ Ichiraku.

No. Just no.

"Hatake-san." A masculine voice called in greeting and a single brown eye glanced up to be two silver eyes.

"Good afternoon, Neji." The scarecrow greeted. "How have you been? Ready for your ANBU exam?"

Quicksilver eyes glowed with pride as a smirk flitted across aristocratic features. Hyuuga Neji exuded confidence as he joined the Scarecrow, his gate silent and deadly. He was dressed in casual robes—it also being his day off—in light colors of beige and white. "I've already taken them, and passed, Sempai."

"Ho?" Kakashi raised his only visible brow, but still managed to seem indifferent. A pleased nod was his answer. "Well it looks like congratulations are in order then, but please reframe from telling Naruto. We'll be hearing his whining for weeks if he found out that you took the exams before him, again."

Neji snorted in amused exasperation, but before he could respond, both shinobi felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end before they felt it. A single burst of the densest charkra either of them had ever felt, appeared directly above the village center for a split second, before a beam of pure chakra shot down from it…

…directly on the young Hyuuga, causing to shout in surprised pain and tumble under unexpected weight. When the light faded, as well as the chakra signature, what remained was one startled Hyuuga with an unknown unconscious female draped suggestively on his prone form.

Kakashi could only think of one thing as he determined that the girl was not a threat.

 _I need to tell Jiraya-sama to use this as an idea for his next book when I see him._

-.o.X.o.-

To say Tsunade was pleased with the recent development would have been the understatement of the century, in Neji's opinion. However, she wasn't furious, which had been a plus. It might have had something to do with the strange seal that was on the arm of the strange girl that had appeared out of nowhere.

Speaking of the girl, Neji refocused pearl orbs onto the figure sleeping silently in the hospital bed. It was a secure room with ANBU being both inside and outside of the room, guarding their unusual guest; Neji being the operative stationed on the inside. It was his first mission as an ANBU, the tiger mask still vaguely awkward on his face. While he was glad to finally have missions of such a nature, he felt Tsunade-sama did it out of spite since the subject of his mission had literally fallen on top of him


	3. Back In Time, With A Twist

A/N: This one is actually one of my favorites, inspired partly by The Chaos Theory by Bullwinkle's Lady—it is an absolutely _fantastic_ read that I highly recommend! Enjoy!

~Star

~o.8.o~

Title: Back In Time, With A Twist

Pairings: None

Summary: It's the end, everyone is gone. Accept those precious few that were trapped under the debris with him. In a desperate attempt to save them all, Hatake Kakashi used the forbidden passed down from generation to generation in his clan to send them back in time. However, something wasn't…right.

Chapter One:

Hatake Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of this situation he was in right now. It was beyond any situation any ninja had ever been in, but he supposed that's what he got for

using a kinjutsu.

Standing before the Sandaime, he felt sweat glide slowly down the side of his face. He knew how he must look. He was sweaty, covered in blood, and exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. Especially since it had been years since he had seen Sarutobi Hiruzen. In his time, the Sandaime was dead. In his time, almost everyone was. In order to save his students and his closest friends, Kakashi had used a jutsu passed down in his family in case of emergencies.

He wasn't sure how far back in time they went, but that was irrelevant at the moment. He needed help for his injured. There wasn't much time. But the situation…

His single brown eye glanced briefly at the figure standing next to the Hokage. Or rather, the woman. She was a foot shorter than him and dressed in a skintight black dress that reached her knees. It had slits on each side that ran up to her hips, and underneath she wore shorts that reached mid-thigh. A green Jonin vest fit snugly over her chest, concealing her assets, and she wore the standard ninja shoes. Based on just those observations, she was a normal kunoichi. However, there was more, and they put him on edge. She had long silver hair that reached to her middle back, and it was parted to the side, her bangs covering the left side of her face. Her hitai-ate also played a part in covering her face, tilted so it covered her left eye. A face mask covered the lower portion of her face, leaving only her right eye free to the world. It was brown, and was focused entirely on him.

It was like looking at the female version of himself.

He had been here for five minutes already; he was the only one who had been well enough to move while the others protected the more injured of their group. He had been brought in by ANBU and the Hokage had been talking to the kunoichi when he had entered. Then they had just stared at each other.

Finally, after an eternity, the Sandaime spoke, pulling his pipe out of his mouth. "What is your name, shinobi?"

A chill ran down Kakashi's spine. He had suspected, but… Taking a deep breath, he said in a confident voice that belied his true feelings. "Hatake Kakashi."

The woman beside the Hokage stiffened, her single eyes widening slightly. The Hokage kept his face pleasant, but it was an effective mask.

"What village are you from?" The Hokage continued.

"Konohagakure."

"What is your rank?"

"Jonin."

There was a pause, and Hiruzen stared Kakashi in the eyes, despite his left one being covered. He stared at him for a good minute before he asked the question Kakashi had been hoping he would ask.

"Why are you here, before me, Hatake-san?"

"I am requesting medical help for me and my comrades." He said in a voice that was reminiscent of a Jonin reporting a mission.

"What happened?" He asked softly. He watched as the Jonin in front of him stiffened and it took a while before the man answered.

"There was no way we could survive, so I made the decision to use a kinjutsu passed down in my clan." He replied stiffly. The woman tensed once more, but Kakashi ignored her. He bowed his head to the Hokage. "Please, Hokage-sama…I cannot lose more people…"

"Permission granted." Hiruzen replied immediately.

Two different brown eyes looked up in surprise.

"Hokage-sama-" The woman started, but was silenced by a gesture from the Hokage.

"You will accompany them, Katani, along with a medical team…" He glanced at the man before him. "How many comrades are with you?"

"…fourteen, including me." Kakashi said softly.

"Make that three medical teams, along with Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku with you." Hiruzen's eyes sharpened dangerously. "I do not know what is going on, but they will know how to figure it out." Neither the Hokage nor Katani noticed Kakashi flinch slightly. Or if they did, they didn't comment on it.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She said, and it was only now that Kakashi noticed that though it was obviously feminine, it was deep for a woman's voice.

The Hokage made another gesture and an ANBU with a rabbit's mask appeared. "Gather three teams of medics, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku immediately, and bring them all here ASAP."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And then he was gone.

 _Genma_ … Kakashi thought, a painful spark igniting in his chest. It had been a year since he had seen the man alive.

They only had to wait ten minutes when there was a knock on the double doors to the Hokage's office, and fourteen people walked in. Kakashi made sure that his face was emotionless when he saw Inoichi and Shikaku walk in the room.

"You called?" Inoichi asked, his tone flat. He ignored Kakashi, focusing on Hiruzen. Shikaku was looking at the silver-haired man with lazy eyes, but Kakashi knew that the wheels in the Nara's mind were already turning.

"You are to accompany the medic teams to treat Hatake Kakashi's comrades." Hiruzen explained in a calm voice, watching his men. "We are to assume, by Hatake-san's appearance, that they are all heavily injured. You will help if needed, but your main goal is to determine if they are threats to the village." He glanced at Kakashi. "He knows this. Once they are treated and taken care of, we will get our answers."

Kakashi bowed deeply to the Hokage. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

"Go." Hiruzen merely said, and then his office was empty except for the ANBU. "This is going to give me such a headache…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip outside of the village was done in silence, Kakashi at the front of the triangle-like formation they had taken to. Inoichi came up close to Katani, his voice low.

"He looks an awful lot like you, Katani." He said sharply. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She shot back just as coldly. "We would have known if there was another child of the White Fang out there."

"Well, whatever is going on, we'll figure it out." Shikaku said. "That's what the Hokage sent us for anyways."

The other Jonin both gave a sharp nod and quieted when Kakashi started to slow down. They came to a complete stop twelve miles outside of Konohagakure in front of a wall of trees. Turning to the squads that had followed him, he gave them a wary look.

"There is something you should know…" Kakashi began in a soft tone. "We've all been through a lot and there might be some…things that you might not understand. Just, please, help them the best that you can." With that said, he faced the trees once more and made a hand sign of the ram. "Kai." He muttered softly, and the trees melted away to show a clearing, and everyone gasped.

Before them laid thirteen people, with varying degrees of injuries, most of them unconscious. There were two blonds, both unconscious, one male, one female. There was a woman with pink hair lying next to a man with black hair, they were unconscious, too. A man with a huge white dog laid together, the man semi-conscious while the dog was knocked out. Next to him was another man with brown spiky hair. A man in a green suite was sitting up, though his eyes were unfocused and glazed, a woman with brown hair near him. Two men lay next to each other, unconscious. One was longish dark brown hair while the other had long light brown hair and was definitely big-boned. Near them, a woman with long bluish hair kneeled over a man with long chocolate hair. She was conscious and crying over him. Next to her, a woman with long ash-black hair lay unconscious. There was an unconscious child in her arms.

And they were all covered in blood.

"Hinata…" Kakashi said softly, and the woman who was crying over the man slowly looked up. Inoichi gasped at the sight of her eyes. They were pale silver with a hint of lavender. "I got help."

"Hyuuga…" Inoichi breath.

"Kakashi-san…" The woman now known as Hinata sobbed. "Neji-nii-san…he's not breathing…" Another sob broke from her lips. As soon as the words left her mouth, the medics rushed forward. One medic approached her while the others went to treat the other wounded. Hinata tightened her hold on the man in her arms, glaring at the medic. "No, don't touch him…!"

Kakashi came up behind her and gently took hold of her arms and she froze. "He's gone, Hinata…" He started to pull her arms apart, releasing her hold on the corpse. She began to shake her head. "Let him go…"

"No, no, no,,,!" She began to cry softly, but when the body was no longer in her arms, she started to wail loudly, causing the others to jump slightly at the grief-filled sound. Kakashi let her grab hold of him and cry into his chest, her body shaking with the force of her pain.

Katani felt he heart shift at the sound of the young woman's grief, but stilled it. They could be enemies, she couldn't feel any sympathy for them. Not yet. She watched as Inoichi approached the blond female, and understood why. She looked a lot like a Yamanaka.

Inoichi looked down at the woman before him, and felt dread. He knew the characteristics of his clan very well, they were the only ones with such features in all of Hi no Kuni. The young woman, no, teenager really, had pale blonde hair. He bet her eyes were pale blue with no pupil. He was Clan Head, he knew every member of his clan…he had never seen this girl in his life.

He froze when she stirred slightly, her eyes opening slightly. They were pale blue, no pupil, and started to fill up with tears when they looked up at him. The words that came out of her pale lips made his veins run cold.

"Tou-san…am I dead?" Her eyes then closed and she smiled slightly. "I guess that's okay…" And then a medic got to her and she was unconscious.

"What is going on here?" He asked in disbelief. He looked to the man named Kakashi and saw that the crying girl, for now that he took a closer look at all of them he knew they couldn't be no older than sixteen except for the woman with the child, was now unconscious and being handed over to a medic.

"I will explain everything when I am able to." His lone eye settled on the boy with vibrant blond hair. "Preferably when he is awake."

"Why?" Shikaku asked softly, eyeing the two boys that looked alarmingly like an Akimichi and a Nara.

"He might know what is going on." Kakashi said firmly.

"You mean you don't know what is going on?" Katani asked in disbelief. "You're the one who used the jutsu you claim that brought you here!"

"Because I thought I knew what I was doing until I saw you." Kakashi explained cryptically as he stared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly.

"Calm down, Katani." Shikaku said lazily. "We'll get our answers soon enough, one way or another."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Everything hurts._ That was the first thought that entered Uzumaki Naruto's mind when he started to regain consciousness.

 **That's what happens when you not only go back in time, but skip dimensions, kit.** A deep voice said at the back of the teen's mind.

 _Wah…?_

 **Wake up, and you'll see.**

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed, along with the rest of the Konoha Twelve. Except Neji…and Sai… His fists clenched at the thought. He noticed Kurenai and her daughter, Aiko, in the room as well. They were all bandaged up and unconscious. The only one he didn't see was-

"Yo." A voice said to the right of his bed, and the blond whipped his head in the direction, causing him to groan in pain. "I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

"Kakashi-sensei…!" The blond moaned in pain. He noticed that his sensei was also covered in bandages, his orange book nowhere to be seen. "Where…where are we?"

"In Konohagakure." Kakashi said calmly, but there was something in his voice that made Naruto pause.

"What's going on?" He asked fearfully. "Did it…did it work?"

"That's…debatable." Kakashi finally answered after a moment of silence. "What does your furry friend say?"

Naruto looked questioningly at Kakashi for a second before closing his eyes and entering his mindscape. Almost immediately, he appeared in a meadow filled with trees and flowers, and in front of him, in all his glory, stood the Kitsune no Kyuubi. Looking up at the foxes face, Naruto asked seriously. "What does he mean, Kurama?"

The fox laid down before Naruto and gazed intensely into his eyes. **"The jutsu did succeed, kit. However, something happened, and I am still trying to figure out how it happened. But it did, and now we are where we are."**

Naruto's face was one of frustration and Kurama sighed.

 **"Yes, we went back in time, but we are no longer in the same dimension."** The fox finished.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked impatiently. Kurama merely smirked.

 **"You will see."** And then Naruto was shoved none too gently back to reality.

Naruto's face frowned in annoyance when his eyes opened once more, looking towards his sensei. "Damn fox." He growled before answering the question in the scarecrow's eye. "He said the jutsu worked, that we went back in time, but that were are no longer in our own dimension…whatever that means."

Kakashi's eye widened, and if Naruto didn't know any better, he would have said that his mouth was hanging open underneath that mask of his. "I see." He said in a subdued tone. He was lost in thought for a few seconds before his eyes flickered to the door. Naruto's eyes moved towards it just as it opened. Blue eyes widened.

"Jiji…" The blond said in awe and surprise at the sight of the Sandaime in front of him. The Hokage, along with Katani and three ANBU, raised an eyebrow at the greeting and was stunned by the smile that spread across the blond's face. It lit up the entire room. "JIJI!" He shouted, and before even the ANBU could react, the blond was out of bed and hugging the aged Hokage with all his might.

Everyone save for Kakashi froze as the blond twirled the Hokage around in a circle, the sound of his happiness reverberating around the room with his joyous laughter. And then he was hugging the old man and crying.

"I missed you so much, Jiji…!" The blond sobbed. "After your death, it was so hard to take all the stares…but now you're here again and everything will be different…! I promise!" The blond looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that Kakashi was looking at him with a pained expression.

"Put him down Naruto." Kakashi said softly.

"But, Jiji…" He looked down, for he had grown since the Hokage was last alive, and saw that the man was looking up at him with something of surprise and curiosity. But there was no recognition. It was like he didn't even know the blond. "What…?"

"Let him go." Kakashi repeated, and this time Naruto complied wordlessly.

"Your name is Naruto?" The Sandaime asked softly. He felt guilty at not knowing who this boy was, for he knew who Hiruzen was, and appeared to be very attached to him, if his greeting was anything to go by.

Pain flashed briefly in blue eyes before they were masked by a sheepish smile as the blond scratched the back of his head. "Ano, yeah. Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." On the inside, Naruto was crushed, and it was only Kurama's soothing rumble that kept him together. The Sandaime didn't know who he was, and he didn't know what to do.

"Uzumaki, huh?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "Do you know your parents?"

"Yeah," pride shown in blue eyes, "I'm the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina! Dattebayo!"

"I see." Hiruzen said with a smile, while Katani and the ANBU were all frozen in place. "So my assumptions were correct."

"Hokage-sama?" Katani asked urgently. Here, before them, was a boy who claimed to be the child of the Yondaime, when everyone knew full well who that child was, and it was not this boy. Besides, everyone knew the Yondaime had a daughter, and not a son.

"Let's hear their story, Katani, and then we can ask questions." The Hokage said with a smile. He then turned to Nartuo. "I'll wait until your friends wake up, and then I can talk with all of you."

 **Chapter Two** **:**

Inuzuka Kiba sat on the floor and looked at the wall with hallow eyes, not really paying attention to what was going around him. All he knew was that he was in a room with the rest of the famed Konoha Twelve, now Eleven, and that there were other people there with them, too. He was glad to see the Sandaime alive and well, but it would take too much energy to really acknowledge the fact. There was no point.

 _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

These words kept running thought his mind. His best friend, the very person that made him who made him who he was, was dead.

 _Akamaru…_

He ignored the tears that were flowed shamelessly down his cheeks. He ignored everything and everyone.

Hyuuga Hinata was in much the same state, her eyes staring off into nothing, but her mind was blank, and she couldn't think of anything. She didn't even feel the hand of her other teammate on her shoulder. She didn't feel anything.

It killed Aburame Shino to see his teammates like this, his strange violate eyes filled with worry. His glasses had been destroyed, and he hadn't bothered to find another pair. There were more important things to worry about. His eyes flickered to the people on the other side of the room, his eyes landing momentarily on a young girl with short brown hair wearing dark shades, her body covered by a big coat.

Rock Lee and Higashi Tenten were leaning against one another, gaining strength from the other. They were tense and battle ready, waiting. The loss of a teammate had made them quiet and distrusting of all except those close to them.

Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru were huddled together, consoling each other. Ino and Shikamaru were trying very hard not to cry, Shikamaru having more success than Ino. They kept making furtive glances at their fathers, who they had lost in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Standing together firmly, their bonds stronger than ever, Uzuzmaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura made quite the presence in the room they were all gathered in. Sakura stood in the middle, the boys standing protectively in front of her, but if they thought she was the weak link now…

Kurenai stood close to Kakashi, her child clutched tight in her arms, eyes steeled and cautious. She glanced warily at a man that, if anything, could have been her brother. Meanwhile, her silver-haired companion gazed almost lazily around the room, eyes stopping on the Hokage.

"I believe we are all here, those that needs to be here, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said softly, his eyes once more skimming the group on the Hokage's side.

Next to the woman known as Katani were three Genin; a girl with blond hair and whisker marks on her cheeks, a girl with raven black hair, and boy with pale pink hair. The blond girl wore her long hair in twin pigtails, her vibrant blue eyes full of life and hidden pain. She wore a knee-length bright orange dress that had two blue lines running down the front of it, her ninja pouch attached to her with a belt, with blue shorts underneath. Next to her was another girl, but she had long raven black hair that was held back in a high ponytail. She had on a knee-length dress on as well, except it was a dark navy blue, with white shorts underneath. Her eyes were black and cold. Beside her was a boy with short pink hair, the bangs brushing shyly over his vibrant green eyes. He wore a dark red shirt with a low collar and grey pants.

Close to that group was a woman in green spandex. Around her waist was her hitai-ate, with orange arm and leg warmers. Her black shinny hair was worn in a short bob and she had unusually…large eyebrows. With her was another girl, slightly older than the Genin with Katani, who was her clone, also wearing green spandex and orange arm and leg warmers, hair cut in the same manner, and eyebrows just as bushy. There was another girl in the group, with long chocolate brown hair that was let free, her eyes a pale silver. She wore a white tank top with beige shorts that reached her knees. The only boy in the group wore a pale green Chinese style top with red piping and dark brown shorts. His brown hair was short and slightly spiky.

The third woman in attendance was very laid back, a cigarette hanging limply between her lips. Her long hair was wavy and wild, and she wore a red dress with flame patterns at the bottom of it. It had slits on both sides, all the way to her waist, and she had shorts on with just a bit of her waist showing through the clothing. She had an ample chest, as did the woman in green spandex, and flaunted it with the low neckline of the dress. The Genin with her were easy enough to identify; a Yamanaka, a Nara, and an Akimichi. The Yamanaka boy was a mini Inoichi, head to toe, except younger. The Nara girl had long hair that reached her middle back, even in the high ponytail it was kept in. she wore a green tank top with black shorts that reached her knees. The Akimichi girl beside her had short light brown hair that was left down. She wore a pale green and blue shirt with a dark blue scarf and dark blue pants. She was a little on the heavy side, standard for an Akimichi.

The last Jonin sensei was a male that could have been Kurenai's brother. He had shaggy ash black hair, slightly longer than his chin. His crimson red eyes were looking between Katani and Kakashi, and he had a slight five o'clock shadow. His uniform was a combination of mesh and straps on his upper body, while he wore black standard ninja pants. His Genin were also noticeable; a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame. The Hyuuga was the only boy on the team, and he was a very shy-looking child. He wore a big tan jacket and navy pants, his silver eyes having a hint of lavender and lacking confidents. He kept looking at Hinata with some form of worry. The Inuzuka girl was doing the same, but with Kiba. She had a white puppy snug in the opening of her jacket. She also wore a jacket with a fur-lined hoodie and black ninja pants. The Aburame girl was staring at the group of teenagers before them, dressed in a long coat that was slightly more formfitting than normal for an Aburame. Her shades were more stylish as well, her hair worn in a short backwards bob.

To Shino, she looked like a more confident version of Hinata with her hair.

The Hokage nodded. "I believe you're right. Why don't we start with introductions. Why don't we have your people start."

Kakashi nodded. "Fair enough. I am Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang and known as the Copy Cat Kakashi." There were several gasps in the room, especially from the Genin near Katani. He ignored them and gestured to Team Kakashi. "I was the Jonin sensei to Team Seven, now known as Team Kakashi. I will let them introduce themselves." He made eye contact with his three students, his eyes resting on Sasuke. "Leave nothing out, they are bound to find out anyway." All three of them were grimaced at that, but the blond was the first to get over it, smiling brightly.

"'Sup, Jiji?! Did you forget my name since we last met?" The blond said loudly, reminding the younger ones of a certain blond-hair girl.

The Hokage chuckled softly. "No, I have not, but for their sake, you must repeat yourself."

"Heh, okay." Naruto said sheepishly and the pink-haired girl beside him shook her head and the raven-haired teen smirked. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime, Jinchuriki of the Kitsune no Kyuubi, and apprentice to Jiraya of the Sanin." He ignored the startled and fearful gasps of the ANBU and other Jonin in the room and put on a thinking face. "And, I guess I can tell you that I'm sixteen."

"Hokage-sama…!" A Jonin that looked a lot like Ebisu whispered urgently. The Hokagae merely raised a hand and they all silenced, allowing the introductions to continue. Katani looked worriedly at the blond girl on her team who now looked pale.

The pink-haired girl stepped forward and cleared her throat. "My name is Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade." There were more mummers at that.

Next, the raven-haired boy stepped up and hesitated. His eyes traveled to the young girl with black hair next to the blond girl, and felt a hand grip his shoulder comfortingly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Naruto smiling at him, and smirked. Looking forward, he announced proudly. "Former missing-nin and apprentice to the rogue Sanin, Orochimaru…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Liar!" The black-haired girl shouted, her eyes red with the Sharigan. Katani put a hand on the girl's shoulder, restraining her. "The only other one left is _him_!"

Sasuke eyes saddened a bit. "So he's still alive here…" He then focused more on the girl and watched as she gasped in disbelief when his Sharingan activated. "There are many things you do not understand in this world, Uchiha. I suggest you gather all the facts before you act." She glared at him but remained silent.

Kakashi placed a hand on Kurenai's shoulder and she nodded curtly. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, sensei to Team Eight, now known as Team Kurenai…this is my daughter…Sarutobi Aiko. Her father…was Sarutobi Asuma." Her eyes filled with tears before she held her young daughter, no older than a few months old closer to her and turned to Kakashi to hide her face.

Shino stood up, gathering the others' attention. "I am Aburame Shino, heir to the clan. My teammates are Inuzuka Kiba, second heir to his clan, and Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to hers. Please pardon them…they have both lost someone close to them."

"He can't be an Inuzuka." The young girl with the puppy grumbled. "He doesn't have a ninken."

"Kin-chan…" the shy Hyuuga boy chastised softly.

"He's dead." A flat voice rang out in the room, and all eyes focused on Kiba. He was looking dead at the Inuzuka girl. "He died protecting me. So don't tell me I'm not an Inuzuka, because my partner died to protect me. You don't know shit!" He yelled the last part and it was only Shino's hand on his shoulder that calmed him down and looked away from them.

"You need to think before you talk." The Aburame girl said to the now pale girl. The puppy in her coat whimpered slightly.

"I guess we're next." The teenager who looked a lot like Shikaku. "Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru, heir to the clan. Our sensei was Sarutobi Asuma."

"Akimichi Choji, pleased to meet you all." Choji said in a soft voice. "I am also heir to the clan."

The blond girl with them wiped at her eyes briefly, glancing at Inoichi, before she took a deep breath and stood up confidently. "I am Yamanaka Ino, heir to my clan!"

"I am Rock Lee, our sensei…is Maito Gaia." Lee said solemnly. "Pardon me, I do not feel very youthful at the moment."

"I am Higashi Tenten." The brunette next to him said warily, and then her eyes saddened. "Our teammate…Hyuuga Neji…passed recently."

A sob sounded throughout the room, and they landed on the Hyuuga teenager. It was the first sound that had come from her since she had woken up.

"We had to pull his body from her arms when we found them." Inoichi whispered to the man that looked like Kurenai's releative. He nodded sympathetically.

"You must excuse them." Kakashi spoke up. "It is their first time experiencing lost, and they aren't handling it well."

"If they are ninja, they should know that ninja die." The older Hyuuga girl said with obvious disdain. "And if this Neji person was weak enough to die, he was fated to die."

Dead silence met those words, and a tense atmosphere became more than obvious to everyone. The Hyuuga teenager glared the girl, and she began to think that maybe what she said was not smart.

Hinata was smart, despite her father's words. She wasn't a genius like Shikamaru, but she knew how to connect dots, so she knew…this little girl was just like Neji. She rose up from her sitting position on the floor and walked slowly towards the girl, everyone tense. She looked her dead in the eye and activated her Byakugan.

"My eyes are all-seeing, and all I see is a weak little girl who is nothing but a coward and blames fate for her problems." Hinata said coldly, no stutter in sight. "Yes, people die, and it is an everyday thing in our business, but tell me, Hyuuga, how did you feel when your father died?"

"Hyuuga." Sasuke's deep voice sounded, causing Hinata to freeze. Tears began to fill her eyes before she bowed.

"Gomen nasai." She said softly to the pale Hyuuga before her.

"It's alright." The spandex-clad Kunoichi said seriously. "Nadeshiko still needs to learn how to control her mouth. This will be a lesson for her."

Hinata nodded once before walking brusquely to the older group of ninja. Shino, despite not being one for physical contact, pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Well, now that we know who you are, I'll have my men introduce themselves." The Hokage said, ignoring the tension in the air. He nodded to the silver-haired kunoichi. "Katani, you begin."

The silver-haired woman stared at the odd group before her with a lazy eye before leaning against the wall and closing her eye. She gave off an air of indifference, but those who knew her knew better. "My name is Hatake Katani, daughter to the White Fang, and known to many as the Copy Cat Ninja."

"What the…?" Naruto muttered with wide eyes. The rest of Team Kakashi's reaction was much the same, save Kakashi.

Katani continued, her eye now opened. "My team is Team Seven. I, too, will let my students introduce themselves." She placed her hand on the blond girl's head. "You're up first."

The young girl gulped audibly, her eyes focusing briefly on Naruto before she took a deep breath. "My name is…Uzumaki Naruko and…and I'm going to be Hokage!" She shouted the last part defiantly, gazing determinedly at the blond teenager before them. Naruto just stared back with wide, bewildered eyes.

"My name is _Uchiha_ Satsuki, and _I'm_ the last Uchiha." The young Uchiha girl stated as she glared at Sasuke. He merely stared blankly at her. "And I _will_ kill that man." She gritted her teeth together when Sasuke sighed at her declaration.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakumo, and that's about it." The young boy with pink hair stated, a bit embarrassed and ashamed that he didn't have much more to say. Sakura smiled sympathetically at him and he blushed.

"My name is Yuuhi Kureno, the Genjutsu Master of Konoha." The man with the same red eyes as Kurenai said. He looked over his team with curiosity. "My team is Team Eight. Introduce yourselves." He said the last part when none of them spoke.

The usually boisterous Inuzuka girl shifted uneasily where she stood before stepping forward. "My name is Inuzuka Kin and I'm the second heir to my clan, and this…is my partner, Akito." A soft whimper came from the puppy in her arms, and the girl hesitantly put the puppy on the floor. Without reserve Akito ran to Kiba before stopping in front of the teenager.

Gingerly, the white puppy with three brown spots on her ears licked Kiba's hand. At first, there was no response except Team Eight tensing up. Then, slowly, Kiba's hand reached out to pull the little puppy into a tight embrace as tears streamed down his face and soundless sobs wrecked his muscular frame. Hinata and Shino sat on either side of their teammate and leaned against him, giving him the tactile comfort he so badly needed.

It was quiet for a while, before the girl with dark shades on spoke up. "My name is Aburame Shina, heir to my clan." She bowed her to the group of war-torn ninja. "I'm sorry for your losses." She received a few nods of acknowledgement from the group. She turned to the only boy on her team. "Your turn."

The young Hyuuga boy ducked his head, shyness obvious in his demeanor. "My n-name is Hyuuga…Hideki, a-and I'm the heir to m-my clan."

The woman with the cigarette hanging from her mouth sighed softly before putting a hand on the heads of the Nara girl and Yamanaka boy. "My name is Sarutobi Asumi," Kurenai's breath hitched at that, their names were so…similar, "daughter of the Sandaime. I lead Team Ten."

"I'm Yamanaka Inomi! My Dad is the co-head of the T.I. Department and Head of the clan." The young boy proclaimed proudly. He then gestured to his two female teammates. "These are Nara Shikana and Akimichi Choko!"

"Troublesome…" The Nara girl muttered under her breath. She flinched slightly when Inomi turned to glare at her. A snort from across the room had everyone's eyes turning towards Sakura.

"Sorry," she giggled. "It's just, it really is a boy version of the Pig!" Another snort left her lips before she giggled again.

"What was that, Forehead?!" Ino snapped at the pinkette. "As far as I'm concerned, _you're_ the one who sounds like a _pig_ at the moment!"

"At least I'm not the one who is a pig!" Sakura snapped back, but there was humor in her eyes that took away the burn of the comment.

Ino took in a sharp breath when she realized what Sakura was doing, and a blush rushed across her face in embarrassment. She turned her face away while Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't mind them, it's too troublesome to understand." He explained and gestured to the female version of Gai. "You can continue."

"Yosh!" The more feminine version of Gai shouted, raising her fist enthusiastically into the air. "I am the Beautiful Green Vixen of Konoha! Maito Gaia! These are my most youthful students! Higashi Tenuske, Hyuuga Nadeshiko, and my most prized student, Rock Lejai!"

"Yosh! It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Lejai shouted happily. Her teammates just said, while Tenuske smiled apologetically.

"I believe that is it for introductions." The Hokage said after a second of silence. He turned to Kakashi then. "I believe now would be a good time for an explanation."

"They haven't told you anything?" Katani asked, shocked.

"Only a vague one. I thought it best to tell everyone at one time." Kakashi explained. He sighed softly before he began, once more adopting an air of indifference. "Now, from where we come from there was a great…war going on. The Fourth Shinobi War really." There were many gasps at that. "Yes, that was would be my reaction too, if I hadn't lived it myself. **(KAKASHI EXPLAINS THE JUTSU HE USED, THEN NARUTO MAKES A CLONE SO KURAMA CAN EXPLAIN THE REST)**


End file.
